(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat display apparatus which is configured to obtain a stable installation state and to optimally radiate heat.
(2) Description of Related Art
In recent years, it is the trend that a demand for information display apparatus shifts to a flat display apparatus as the digital terrestrial broadcasting is shifted. For example, the flat display apparatus is used for a liquid crystal display panel, a plasma display panel, or the like. In the former case, a voltage is applied on a liquid element to change arrangement of liquid molecules, so that light is transmitted or blocked to display information. Further, a backlight device is included to radiate the transmission light. In the latter case, discharging elements are disposed in a cell shape, which are sealed by gluing two substrates together. In addition, a fluorescent material on the glass substrates emits light by discharging these discharging elements in the sealed space, so that the information is displayed.
These flat display apparatuses are display panels having different display scheme, but are in the same circumstance that heat generation is increased as the screen is larger and brightness is higher. Moreover, in addition to the heat generation of the display panel, high performance semiconductor devices for operating and controlling the display apparatus are also in the state of generating the heat. Therefore, to solve a rise in temperature in the display apparatus caused by the heat generation from each heating element which is mounted in high density, JP-A-2002-162910 discloses that a space in a housing is ventilated to be evacuated upwardly, so that the heat generated in the apparatus is radiated to the outside. However, as the flat display apparatus is made thinner, the space in the housing is narrowed, and thus it is difficult to ventilate the housing.
On the other hand, the flat display apparatus is generally installed on a desk surface of an installation table on which the display apparatus is provided (desk installation). However, in order to stably install the upsizing flat display apparatus, it is necessary to increase a contact area of a support table which comes into contact with the desk surface. Moreover, the flat display apparatus is yearly accelerated to be thinner every year. Therefore, in order to take advantage of characteristics of the flat display apparatus, the flat display apparatus is being installed (wall closely installation) along the plane wall by closing together to the utmost instead of being installed on the desk surface of the installation table which is placed on the corner of a room as the conventional installation.
However, in the wall closely installation, since the display panel on the support table protrudes rearward, and the protruding portion is an obstacle, a position for close contact with the wall is also limited. In addition, even when the support table is improved in order for close contact with the wall, a flow of air is worsened in a rear surface side of the housing of the flat display apparatus. Therefore, the thermal radiation for the heat generation in the apparatus is inhibited. As a result, it does not take advantage of the characteristics of the thin display panel. In response to the problem in the wall closely installation, JP-A-2000-47599, JP-A-2007-322752, and JP-A-2001-34179 disclose a technique relating to a structure in which the support table of the thin display apparatus can be deformed in a case where the supporter is installed at the middle portion of the desk and in a case where the supporter is installed in a state of close contact with the wall, for example.
In addition, in the wall closely installation, the space at the rear surface side of the housing for radiating the heat generated in the flat display apparatus is difficult to be secured. Therefore, JP-A-2003-86979 discloses a cooling structure using the wall, for example.